1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an educational card game which requires a player to identify an object shown in a dictionary-like illustration on the front side of a card. The spelling of the object is alphabetically sequenced between two other words that also appear on the front side. An answer word which identifies the object, together with its pronunciation and definition, are on the back side of the card. The invention also includes a method for playing the educational card game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known in the art to play educational card games using cards with pictures on one side and information on the other side. U.S. Pat. No. 1,292,184 describes a deck of playing cards which are designed to educate players about the various states of the United States. U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,348 describes a card game which helps to build vocabulary skills. These cards have information on both sides and also include means for classifying the cards into categories based on certain identifying indicia. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,149 describes an educational card game wherein each card has a set of questions on one side.
While several educational games are known for increasing a person's vocabulary, the prior art does not suggest an educational card game that uses replicas of actual dictionary illustrations as a means for vocabulary building.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an educational card game that is designed to enhance an individual's knowledge of words that identify or describe pictures such as they actually appear in a published dictionary.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a challenging and competitive method for playing the educational card game of this invention using a deck of specially designed cards.